


In the Heat of the Moment

by orphan_account



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alpha Peter, Alpha rut, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Ned, Biting, Claiming Bites, Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Reader, Protective Behavior, Protective Peter, Reader Insert, Reader Is 16, Scent Marking, peter is 16
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-13 07:26:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11754960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Peter was staring at you, his face void of all expression. Suddenly his eyes narrowed and you could see him taking in deep breaths, and in an instant you figured out why.Peter was an Alpha, and you hadn't taken your suppressants.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i really loved the new spooderman but i hate coming up with ocs
> 
> (and im such a slut for abo stuff)

Walking through the door you threw the last bag of clothes onto the floor and in one movement spun on your heels and collapsed backwards on the mattress. Letting out a deep groan you looked at the towers of boxes stacked around the barren room. 

The move to Queens had been your parents idea, and while you hadn't been opposed to it now that it was here you couldn't believe it actually was happening. Your father had gotten a technicians at some big company, you didn't really pay attention to the details, and so they decided on the move to be closer to his new work. 

Your new home was a small apartment in an old building downtown. You were on the third of five floors and your small bedroom window showed the busy city life you were so excited to experience. 

Picking yourself up you began putting your things away. You hadn't brought much along with the move, having dropped most of your belongings off at the thrift store you only wanted to bring the necessities. 

Two hours later you were putting the last of your books on your shelf. Glancing around you made sure everything was where you wanted before moving to your desk. 

Sticking your tongue out at the bottle sitting on your desk you grabbed it and moved it to your bedside table, you'd take them later. Normally you would take them in the morning, but today you had been busy with the move and forgotten. 

Thinking back to it, you hadn't taken them yesterday either, being too busy packing. For them to work effectively you had to take two a day, no matter what and you mentally berated yourself for skipping two days in a row, but you swore you'd take them later. 

When your parents announced the move it had sounded a little too good to be true, and trusting your gut proved to be right when the next day they told you that the downside to the move would be taking suppressants. 

Being the only Omega in your family had been hard to get used to but over time you found it got easier. No one had known how to treat you at first, every meal with your parents had became filled with awkward silence and uncomfortable eye contact, and your friends had avoided you. 

Omegas were pretty rare, so moving to such a crowded city was a risk, hence the pills. It was weird taking them, your scent lost its sweet floral scent was replaced by a blander smell, like bread. 

Of course, you didn't mention this to your parents when they constantly asked how you were adjusting to the new pills on board. They were both Betas and you really didn't feel like hurting their feelings should you let slip they smell like something as boring as bread too.

Along with the orange bottle sitting on a stack of new notebooks, your desk was covered in school supplies. You missed your few friends, but you were excited to start a new school and meet new people. 

Even as a child you hadn't been very good at making friends. They always seemed to move on to better people, and while you smiled and encouraged them to follow their hearts it felt like a knife was plunged into your chest every time it only led them in the farthest direction from you. Every year you told yourself it'd be different, that you'd make new friends, but you never really did. 

And once you presented it only made things worse, people started avoided you like the plague. But now things were different. Here no one knew you as the Omega. Here you were just another bread smelling Beta. 

If you were being honest with yourself, you didn't need so much school supplies. Some pencils and a notebook would do just fine. But there was something addicting about buying the brightly wrapped packages and you quickly found yourself the owner of more notebooks, pens, highlighters, and duct tape then you knew what to do with.

Tomorrow would be your first day, and grabbing your backpack you threw in everything you could possibly need. Once it was filled you zipped it up and moved it to the door, so it'd ready for the morning. Moving to your closet you picked out your clothes. You liked to consider your style a perfect middle between fashion and comfort so you settled for dark jeans, a pale camisole and a flannel. 

Yanking the articles of clothing off their hangers you tossed them onto your desk chair and bent over to grab a pair of sneakers. Tossing your chosen shoes by the door along with your backpack you pushed a hand through your hair. You showered yesterday but with some deodorant and dry shampoo no one would know the difference. And since you'd decided on pants and a flannel you didn't need to worry about shaving. 

While you were already by the closet you decided to go ahead and change, pulling your shirt over your head you snatched a t-shirt from the pile on the floor you had yet to fold and put away and quickly dropped your pants to throw on a pair of random pajama bottoms. 

With your pants at your knees you tripped into your closet and smashed your face into the wall when your mother barged into your room.

"I ordered pizza for dinner since I really don't feel like cooking."

Flailing your arms you yanked your pants up and practically snarled at her,  
"Do you mind?!"

Tossing your dinner on your bed she put her hands on her hips and glared back at you as you stepped out of the closet fully dressed. Your nose hurt and you rubbed at it as you walked to your bed and opened the box.

"I'm your mother, there's nothing you have I haven't already seen. Just shut up and eat your dinner. There's coke in the fridge."

Turning on your heel she left your room, making it a point to leave your door wide open. With a slice of pizza in hand you stomped over to your door and as much as you wanted to slam it shut, you quietly closed it behind her. 

She knew how much you hated her leaving your door open, you were sure of it, that's the only thing that explained why she made sure to do it at every opportunity. 

Munching on your food you climbed into bed and rested the hot pizza box on your bedside table while pulling your laptop out of its bag on the floor. It wasn't too late, so you could squeeze in a few more tv episodes with dinner before bed. Usually you ended up going to bed in the early morning, getting only a few hours of sleep. 

But with all the moving you had done you were exhausted, and getting an actual full nights rest before starting a new school was an opportunity you refused to let pass. 

Listening to the sounds of your parents unpacking and the show playing quietly in the background had you yawning and you stood and walked to the light switch to turn off the light, that way, you reasoned with yourself, when the episode ended you wouldn't have to get up. 

But with the lights off and the warm pizza box now strewn across your belly you couldn't help falling asleep, your laptop still playing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you make your first impressions!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wowza! i can't believe the positive feedback i'm getting for this story!! thank you so much to everyone who left kudos and commented!!! it means the world!
> 
> if u guys have anything u would like to see here, let me know! i'm totally open to suggestions!
> 
> xoxo

You woke up to your alarm screaming at you. 

At least that's how it felt as you quickly reached over to shut it off, sending the open pizza box flying to the floor. 

Letting out a curse low enough to escape your parents hearing you rushed to get ready. You always had three alarms ready, especially on days you had somewhere important to be. 

The first to wake up earlier than needed so you had extra time for coffee, the second to wake up with just enough time to get ready and leave on time, and the third to announce your lateness.

Today you woke up to the last one. 

Giving yourself a mental high-five for packing your stuff ahead of time you struggled to put your clothes on without getting tangled in them. 

Dodging pizza slices as you danced around your room, you glanced at the clock and let out another curse, this one a bit louder and a bit more drawn out. 

You were fifteen minutes behind schedule, so you'd skip breakfast. 

Once your clothes were on you squatted down and hurried picked up the pizza, tossing the closed container onto your unmade bed you ripped your bedroom door open and rushed into the bathroom. 

Setting the record for the quickest morning routine you stopped by your room long enough to reach down and grab your backpack before racing down the hallway and out your front door, slamming it shut. 

You could deal with your parents complaints later, right now you were too focused on getting to school on time to care. 

Luckily your school was only a ten minutes walk from your apartment, so you hoped that by running you could make it in five. But then again running had never been your strong suit. 

Pushing past people and squeezing through where you could you made it in just enough time for the bell to ring as you stepped through the front door.

Your chest felt like it was being squeezed as you desperately tried to explain to the lady at the front desk what had happened. 

After two minutes of panting and getting a few words out between gasps you were given your schedule and sent to your first class. 

Because you were so late, she'd said, you'd missed the opportunity for someone to show you around, so you'd have to find the class yourself.

You were standing at a crossroads, literally. Spinning in place you stared down each of the four hallways, well three, if you ignore the one you just came down. 

Now that there was no risk of your parents hearing you let out a series of swears, and even stomped your foot in frustration. 

This was not how you wanted to start your first day of school. 

Glancing around to make sure the halls were really empty, you closed your eyes and inhaled deeply, once you were sure they were. 

Once someone presented their senses would start to alter, kind of like an update to their bodies system. 

Enhanced eyesight leaving some even able to see in the dark, better hearing, a higher pain tolerance, and for Omegas especially, an incredible sense of smell. 

If you hadn't been alone then you'd be stuck finding the science room the hard way, given that you were supposed to be concealing your status. But since you were alone you couldn't help but take advantage. 

It took you only a minute to figure out which way led to your classroom and immediately you were off to the right. It reeked of strong cleaning spray and various chemicals. 

You set your pace at a fast jog and you rushed by lockers, your eyes examining everything you passed to set into your memory. 

Sure enough there was a door on the right side with the label "science lab" above it and you quickly paused, taking a moment to straighten out your appearance before opening the door and stepping inside. 

At your entrance all talking stopped, and every eye in the room was on you. The teacher, a woman in what looked like her mid-forties, stepped forward but before she could speak you beat her to it.

"I'm so sorry I'm late, I had a bit of trouble finding the classroom. I'm new here." 

You introduced yourself and she relaxed at your explanation. Gesturing to the desks as she made her way back to her previous spot at the whiteboard she told you to take any seat and you turned back to face the back of the room, your heart in your throat. 

Practically all the desks were taken, except for a few in the back, so tucking yourself in to make yourself as small as possible you started towards the back, ignoring the whispers and stares coming from your new classmates. 

As you moved to the back you couldn't help getting in a few more sniffs, you were curious to see if there were anymore Omegas. 

But all you smelled were Alphas and Betas, and while that wasn't your ideal situation, you knew it was the most likely one, but you couldn't help the sliver of disappointment you felt. 

Reaching the back there were only three people sitting in the final row, so given that everyone needed partners you made your way to the empty seat. The girl sitting beside you didn't even seem to notice you, she was busy staring out the window so you took the time to take in her appearance. 

She was pretty, even with no makeup, and she was dressed a bit ruggedly in your opinion. 

A dark oversized sweater littered with holes and ripped jeans, with black boots on her feet. 

Whatever this look was, she pulled it off. 

Her hair was dark and curly, drawn into a braid down her back and her brown eyes were glued to the window. 

Turning from her for a second to place your bag by your feet and reach into it to grab a notebook and pencils you wondered if you should introduce yourself. 

Placing the items on your desk, someone tapping on your shoulder brought you from your thoughts before you could make a decision. 

One of the boys by the desk next to you was leaning over, his arm still reaching out, but now in the form of a handshake and you quickly moved your arm to shake his outstretched hand. 

"Hi, I'm Ned."

He kept his voice to a whisper and at the sound his partner leaned forward as well, but given he was farther from you he didn't try for a handshake, merely giving you a short smile and a wave. You waved back and introduced yourself, keeping your voice quiet as well.

"Nice to meet you. This is Peter, and that's Michelle." 

You were grateful he was introducing himself, if you were being honest with yourself you were too shy to make the first move. 

And now you knew the name of your new partner and given she was sitting not even a foot from you she had to have heard your name as well, so now there was no pressure to introduce yourself to her too. 

When the teacher glanced your way Ned leaned back in his seat and despite his efforts, it was obvious what he'd been doing and she narrowed her eyes at him before turning her attention elsewhere. Once again he leaned towards you and you leaned in as well.

"Hey, if you want I could show you around. The schools kinda big, I remember it took me like, three weeks to remember just were the bathroom was! We'll swap schedules after class too, maybe we're in a few together." 

He finished with a shrug and you smiled and nodded your agreement, before you could speak the sound of a throats clearing had you both snapping your heads to face the front of the class, where the teacher stood staring down the two of you with her hands on her hips. 

You couldn't help let loose a small giggle as you both moved back in your seats and as you opened your notebook to start taking notes you couldn't help smiling at Ned as he grouched at Peter.

"Dude! Why didn't you like nudge me or something to tell me she was looking back here!"

"I didn't know she was! I was taking notes!"

"Yeah, and I was talking to a girl. Which clearly takes precedence!"

Their conversation carried on, this time quieter, and you huffed a bit in laughter, not wanting to draw attention to yourself. 

Taking your notes as the teacher talked on the hairs on the back of your neck stood up and you instinctively straightened your back. 

Someone was staring at you. 

Using your peripheral vision to glance at Michelle her eyes were still stuck to the window so you slowly turned the other way and felt your heart stop. 

Peter was staring at you, his face void of all expression. Suddenly his eyes narrowed and you could see him taking in deep breaths, and in an instant you figured out why.

Peter was an Alpha, and you hadn't taken your suppressants.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> attack of the door and the boy next door!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry for the long wait!!! :3 i got attacked by writers block and couldn't figure out how to get this chapter going, agh!
> 
> i'm still pretty new to writing, and i'm still "finding my style" u could say, but u guyses feedback means so much! i actually squealed when i read some of your comments! i'm so glad you're enjoying the story so far! and i love some of your theories, i'm definitely taking them into account.
> 
> this chapter was slightly longer than my usual (i find writing shorter chapters -around 1k- so i can publish them faster > writing longer chapters bc then it takes longer for me to update) but i hope this makes up for the wait.
> 
> (also it's 2:20am and i'm exhausted so i hope this turned out okay bc honestly i have no idea)

As soon as the thought had entered your mind you shook your head to banish it.

Even if you'd skipped taking your pills for a few days it took at least a week for them to sufficiently leave your system enough for your natural scent to be detected.

The boy with hazel eyes was clearly an Alpha. His scent had the strong, minty smell that coated most Alphas and the way he held himself, relaxed but in a position that allowed him to survey the whole room.

His eyes lingered on you a few seconds more and he didn't glance at you again till the end of class.

As soon as the bell rang your stuff was already in your arms and pushing past the rush students for the door you were one of the first to leave, the promise of a tour forgotten.

Making your way to the bathroom you pushed past the gaggle of girls hanging by the door and rushed into a stall, slamming it shut.

Pushing the seat cover down with your foot you sat down and pulled your backpack onto your lap. When you'd first bought it your mother put a few of your suppressants in a small baggy in the front pocket, "for emergencies" and you quickly ripped open the pocket then bag and gathered enough saliva in your mouth the swallow the pills.

While you knew there was no way for him to know, the look he'd given you was enough to raise your paranoia and you made a mental note to set an alarm on your phone to start taking them regularly so this wouldn't happen again.

Once you swallowed the pills you took a moment to settle your mind and stood, throwing your bag back onto your back you washed your hands and left the bathroom.

Five steps into the hallway you realized you still didn't know where any of your classes were and stopped to ask for directions. Luckily the girl you asked was kind enough to take a pen and scribble a map onto your hand, and while her handwriting definitely had room for improvement you appreciated her going through the trouble anyways.

The rest of the day you didn't see Ned again and you felt terrible, but you promised yourself to make it up to him tomorrow.

Michelle was in a few of your classes and Peter was as well, but as soon as you'd catch sight of him you'd duck behind a classmate and sit as far away from him as you could.

You it's not like you were hiding exactly.  
You were just...

Yeah, you were hiding.

You just couldn't shake the intensity of his look this morning, and you simply could not figure out why it bothered you so much. So until you figured it out, you'd stay as far away from him as possible.

But no matter how far you'd sit from him you could still feel his eyes on you, and you couldn't help the rising blush from his heated gaze.

Sometime around your third class your mother texted you. She had a small list of groceries she needed you to pick up after school, and asked if you could pick up some dinner as well, seeing how your father would be working late.

After school you took your time going to the store. You didn't have much homework so there really wasn't any rush to get home. 

Passing by all the buildings you couldn't help letting your mind wander. 

Despite the small situation this morning, you'd say it was a pretty good first day. Everyone was nice, and while you didn't really make any friends, you were hopeful. Thinking back to Ned you bit your lip and frowned, you felt bad about leaving so suddenly and you really hoped his invitation still stood.

While lost in your thoughts you entered the small street corner store and robotically began retrieving the items from the grocery list. 

Your train of thought led you from Ned to Peter and your face burned in embarrassment.

You couldn't believe how paranoid you'd been!

Alphas were known to be territorial, so the way you suddenly moved into his space didn't sit well with him. You blamed your over the top reaction to the newness of taking suppressants. You still weren't used to them, so obviously you'd be a bit nervous the first day of being around such a big crowd in such inclosed spaces like the classrooms were.

Shaking your head you moved to the cash register, your arms full of various bags and boxes and ungracefully dumped them onto the counter.

As the cashier, an older male Beta, began scanning and bagging your items you took your wallet from your pocket and pulled out some cash.

"Your total's $12.60."

Sorting the bills in hand, you handed over a ten and three ones before shoving your wallet back into your pocket and threading your arms through the grocery bags handles.

"Keep the change."

Leaving the store you turned around and leaned into the doors to push them open with your back, and started down the street.

Your building wasn't too far from here and this time you picked up your pace, wanting to rid yourself of the groceries weighing down your arms. 

Reaching your building you carefully reached for the handle, pulling open the door only a few inches before it was suddenly pushed rather violently into you, sending you and your groceries into the pavement.

"Hey!"

You landed harshly on your back end, and your groceries spilled everywhere, sending your meanest glare to the person responsible you found yourself frozen in place the second you made eye contact.

"Peter!"

Your voice came out flustered and you pushed yourself off the ground, as he knelt before you.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry! I like, didn't even see you there!"

His voice cracked a bit, and you would laughed had you not been so shocked at his sudden appearance.

"Here, let me help you with those. It's the least I can do."

You successfully moved to a crouched position, a difficult feat given your arms were so tangled up in the grocery bags.

Following his word, he quickly started pulling the bags off your arms and began placing the fallen items back into them. A box of cookies still lay on the ground and he reached across you for them, leaning forward to do so.

At the exact same moment he moved to grab them, you turned did as well, turning your head to do so.

His face was suddenly smashed into your neck, where your hair covered it and you both instinctively froze, the only movement being his harsh breath on your neck.

As quickly as it began it stopped and he was suddenly standing over you, all your groceries now hanging off one arm and his bicep bulged nicely underneath his shirt. His free hand coming up to rub the back of his neck snapped you from your thoughts and you quickly stood, straightening your clothes.

"Look, I'm sorry. That was weird. Um, I'll carry these up for you, like as an apology if you want!"

His words came out rushed and he wouldn't look at you. The door must've hit you harder than you thought because you hadn't had a single coherent thought yet, and you found yourself numbly nodding along to whatever he said. 

Once you were ready you followed him into the building, the silence between you two almost suffocating. 

Given you lived on the fifth floor you took the elevator, and you had to mark it down as "most awkward encounter of your entire life". Neither one of you said a word the whole way up, and you could feel his eyes on you the entire time. You refused to meet his though, and stared at your shoes the whole ride up.

The 'ping' of the elevator settling on your floor couldn't come sooner and you couldn't help the sigh of relief that escaped when you both stepped out of the damned box.

Following his footsteps down the hallway, you slowly began retaining your thoughts.

Unfortunately the only thought in your head was "only my fucking luck".

Reaching your door he moved to the side for you to unlock it, "You know, I uh actually live right here."

With his head he gestured to the door opposite your own, and you placed the key onto the lock as he continued.

"And since we go to the same school, we could maybe walk together."

The door unlocked and you nudged it open, turning to him as you did so.

He was staring at you with a small smile and suddenly the air left your chest as if you'd been punched.

"Okay."

At your reply his smile grew and he pushed the door open the rest of the way, walking into your kitchen to set the bags on the counter. He took a mint its to examine your home, or at least the parts he could see, before turning on his heels to face you again and he shoved his hands in the front pockets of his jeans.

"I should go, but I'll see you tomorrow?"

Despite your earlier resolve to keep your distance from him, your cheeks warmed and you nodded jerkily.

"Yeah, totally."

He nodded and started to your front door, stepping out into the hall he faced you again this time his face a bit more serious but without loosing the smile.

"I'll be out here at 6:35, don't be late."

And with that he fully stepped out of your house and into the hall, closing the door softly behind him.

Listening to the sound of his footsteps going down the hall, you took in a deep breath and buried your face in your hands.

Your mind was a jumbled mess, your cheeks were surely the color of a tomato, and your heart was racing. 

So much for avoiding him.

Glancing back to the kitchen had you releasing a series of swears and you were glad your mother wasn't home yet to hear them.

You forgot to grab dinner!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> your moaning makes peter uncomfortable, and the tour is back on!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'll keep this short but i'd just like to say i'm sorry this took so long to get out, i've been busy and haven't had time (or motivation) to write.
> 
> um these are mainly just filler chapters, the good stuff is coming up soon so i'm sorry if u find these lacking, stg it'll get good soon.
> 
> some of u are wondering where this fits in the spidey-boi :homecoming timeline, and that's kinda the point. bc i'm writing this from the reader (u)'s pov so realistically u wouldn't know when it takes place bc u wouldn't know he's spidey. like i'm trying to make this as immersive as i can, like not really mention details i don't want u to remember (like not taking the suppressants the first day) so then ur like !!! i actually forgot !!! 
> 
> also last chap i put 5:35 and i meant 6 so yeah, that's fixed. 
> 
> thank you to everyone who leaves comments and kudos, like y'all have no idea how happy that makes me that ur actually ? enjoying ? my ? work ?? like u guys have such great feedback for each chap like i can't even believe. 
> 
> mkay i'll stop talking now so u can get to y ur really here 
> 
> p.s. i'm gonna start putting chap summeries

Closing your door gently to not wake your parents, you faced Peter.

This time you had been sure to set your alarms to the highest volume and change the time, to wake up earlier as per Peter's request.

Peter was leaned against his front door, head resting against the dark wood with his hands in his pocket and his legs crossed at the ankle. His eyes were shut but at your sudden exit they opened to watch you.

You couldn't help the faint blush as his eyes quickly glanced you up and down before he pushed off the door and stepped forward, meeting you in the middle of the hallway.

You tugged your backpack straps more firmly over your shoulders and stood still, a bit awkwardly, waiting for him to speak.

Untucking his hands from his pockets he grasped on of his backpack straps in a fist and brought his other hand up to rub the back of his neck.

"Sorry to get you up so early, but you hadn't had breakfast yesterday so I figured before school we could grab a bite." He ended with a small smile and you couldn't help smiling back.

"Great, I'm starving!"

The two of you made your way to the end of the hall to the elevator and you frowned, thinking over his words.

"Wait, how'd you know I didn't have breakfast?"

His shoulders tensed for a second before he relaxed and carried on walking, "Oh. Um, you're stomach, it was grumbling pretty loud during class so I kinda just you know, put two and two together."

His reply made sense and you couldn't help blushing even more, "Wow, I didn't realize. I hope it wasn't too disruptive." You couldn't help laughing though, and he joined in as the two of you made your way into the elevator. 

Once inside he pressed the ground bottom and you both stepped to the side, leaning against opposite walls to face each other. 

"You outta take Ned up on that tour today, he wasn't kidding about the bathroom thing."

His words were spoken not unkindly, but there was an undertone of something you couldn't identify.

"Oh! I'm sorry! Yeah, something came up and I kinda just blew him off didn't I? Yikes. He probably thinks I don't like him or something."

He lightly smiled at you and shook his head.

"Nah, he doesn't think that."

You were glad, you liked Ned. And you sensed that the Alpha in Peter was coming out at the thought of you just blowing off his friend, but he seemed to accept your excuse.

The elevator dinged, signaling your floor and the two of you stepped off and made your way out. 

"There's a small diner about a block or two away from here, their foods amazing. I figured we could go there."

You nodded your head and reached for the front door, pulling it open so the two of you could step out.

Foot traffic wasn't so bad given the still early hour, and you quickly fell into step behind him. 

"So why the move?"

He needed to speak up so he could be heard through all the noise, so you stepped up your pace till you were just a step behind him.

"Well, my dad got a new job so they decide on moving to be closer to his work."

You could see him nod his head, and the two of you fell into silence.

The walk ended before you knew it and the two of you were standing in front of a diner with a red door and gold writing on the windows that read off different items from their menu.

This time it was Peter that opened the door, and he stepped to the side so you could go past, but as you started through the door he immediately let go of it and fell into step behind you so you brushed against him as you entered.

"Where do you wanna sit?"

His voice rumbled from behind you and it sent a small shiver up your spine, shrugging your shoulders at his question you let him pick and he was leading you to a booth by one of the big windows.

You both pulled your backpacks off before sliding into your booths, the menus were already on the tabletop so you quickly grabbed one and started flicking through it.

Peter on the other hand took his time, you assumed he probably came here enough to know what he already wanted, if the waiter greeting him by name when he walked through the door was any indication.

He could feel his eyes on you and you very obviously lifted the menu higher to avoid his face, feeling your face heat up at his quiet laugh.

You were annoyed at how easily you seemed to blush around him, but you could never control your face around cute boys, this one certainly not the exception.

"Hello, I'm Mindy and I'll be your waitress today. Have you decided on what you want, or do you need a few more minutes?"

Slamming the menu down a little too loudly you smiled awkwardly to play it off and gestured for Peter to go first. 

"Yeah, can I get a waffle with chocolate chips and a glass of milk?"

Mindy quickly jotted down his order, then turned to you with her pen ready.

After giving your order she left and the two of you fell into silence again, you played with a napkin while Peter straightened the stacked menus.

"So, how're uh you enjoying the city?" He seemed to wince at his own question and you cracked a smile and straightened up, brushing the napkin to the side.

He was clearly trying to make conversation, you could respect that and so you quickly replied, appreciating his efforts.

"Well I haven't really been here long enough to get a good feel for it, but I really like it so far. It's so like, clustered I guess. It's a lot to take in but I like it."

He nodded, "Yeah, I've been living here for as long as I can remember, it's a great town. Maybe after school I can show you around..."

His voice trailed off and he had an awkward look on his face, it took you a moment to realize he was nervous. A warm feeling settled in your chest, but you quickly shut it down. Peter may be an Alpha, but in his eyes you were a Beta, and that's how it needed to stay. Despite your small pep talk the Omega in you felt a sense of proudness at having an Alpha nervous over your answer.

Tucking some of your hair behind your ear, you give him a small smile. "Yeah, I'd like that."

Peter opened his mouth to speak but was silenced by Mandy's return with your food. Your mouth watered at the sight and smell and this time even you heard your stomach rumble. 

At the noise Peter gave you a sly look and you couldn't help the bark of laughter that escaped.

Setting your food in front of you, Mindy asked if there was anything else you needed. The two of you shook your heads and dug in before she'd even left.

You couldn't help moaning at the taste,  
"Oh. My. God. Yesssss. This is amazing."

Peter suddenly looked uncomfortable.

You were too busy to notice, and he glanced at you through his eyelashes, a pale blush dusting his cheeks. Feeling his gaze you looked up and made eye contact for a second before you both looked away.

You didn't moan over your food again.

And the two of you carried on eating in silence.

— — — — —

Peter insisted on paying the bill, and you relinquished, but only after forcing him to agree on you paying next time. 

You hadn't been paying attention to how long you'd been in the diner, and the foot traffic had certainly picked up. Now the two of you pushed and shoved your way through the crowds.

At some point you had unconsciously grabbed the back of his backpack as he led you through the crowds, feeling a small jerk he glanced back but seeing how you were busy gawking at how quickly it had gotten so crowded, he simply smiled and faced front again.

You had no idea how long the two of you had been walking, but soon the sight of school loomed ahead and you relinquished your hold on his bag with a warm face. 

Peter had gotten you up, fed, and to school with ten minutes to spare and you secretly sent your appreciation to the boy. Ned was already waiting in class for the two of you, and he looked pleasantly surprised to see you with Peter.

As the two of you weaved your way around desks to the ones in the back, he started waving his arms around, just in case you'd somehow missed him.

"Hey guys!"

Peter patted his back as he sat down and let out a quiet, "Hi Ned."

Seeing Ned had your guilt rushing back as you remembered how you'd just blown him off yesterday.

He was sitting by the time you reached him so before you sat down you stepped closer to him to apologize.

"Hey, I'm so sorry about blowing you off yesterday. Um something came up, and I just completely forgot-" He waved his hand in dismissal.

"Don't even worry about it, I can just show you around today, no biggie." He smiled up at you and you nodded and sat down, pushing your bag under your desk and bringing out your notebook and pencil. 

Slowly the rest of class started trickling in and eventually Michelle came along as well. The two of you only nodded your hellos before she took up the same position she had yesterday. Arms folded over her desk with her head resting on them as she watched out the window.

Soon enough the teacher walked in, and just like that class began.


	5. Chapter 5

i'm going on a small hiatus.

 

i'm a perfectionist so for me writing is rather difficult bc all i see are my errors so then i start to obsess over them to the point where i just delete my works all together. i'm trying to handle it the best i can, and this is the solution i've come up with.

i've enjoyed writing this story so much, and i really didn't think you guys would enjoy reading it as much as you do, so i'm going to make this work. *scouts honor*

most of my writing is done a few sentences whenever i've got a few minutes to spare, then the rest between 12 and 3 am which is why there's soo many spelling errors, so i've been thinking about getting a beta? 

and i honestly feel like having a second opinion and just someone else to work with me will help so much, so if you're up to working with a perfectionist with an obsession with Gotham... hmu famalam.

 

(that's all for now, i'll let y'all know when i'm ready to start posting again or you'll just wake up to a new chapter, whichever comes first i suppose.   
thank you so much for all your kudos, and your comments mean the world to me, y'all are so sweet.)


End file.
